Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a signal terminal connector for an accessory, which is applied to an accessory shoe device to which an accessory is attached, an accessory shoe device to which the signal terminal connector for an accessory is applied, an image pickup apparatus, and an accessory.
Description of the Related Art
As an image pickup apparatus, there has been known an image pickup apparatus equipped with an accessory shoe device to which a photographic accessory (hereinafter simply referred to as “the accessory”) can be attached. The accessory shoe device of the image pickup apparatus is provided with an engagement portion for attachment of an accessory and an electric connection portion. In recent years, not only an external strobe device, but also various accessories can be attached to the accessory shoe device of the image pickup apparatus.
Examples of these accessories include an electronic viewfinder equipped with a small-sized liquid crystal device. The accessory shoe device to which the electronic viewfinder can be attached is required to have connection terminals for connection to the electronic viewfinder in addition to connection terminals for connection to the external strobe device, within the shape of an engagement member. By being provided with the connection terminals for connection to the external strobe device and the connection terminals for connection to the electronic viewfinder, the external strobe device and the electronic viewfinder can be selectively attached to the single engagement portion.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4042717 proposes such an accessory shoe device described above, which is equipped with connection terminals for connection to the external strobe device and connection terminals for connection to the electronic viewfinder.
However, the accessory shoe device for attachment of the external strobe device has a shape defined by the standards. More specifically, JIS defines the shape of the engagement portion for engagement with an attachment portion of an accessory and a positional relationship between the shape and a synchronizer contact for the external strobe device.
Further, as for the electronic viewfinder, in recent years, there has been a tendency toward multipolarization, i.e. an increased number of connection terminals for connection to an image pickup apparatus, according to an increasing demand for an increased number of pixels and a higher frame rate. Restrictions related to space are imposed on the multipolarization of the signal terminal connector including the connection terminals for connection to the electronic viewfinder, since the signal terminal connector is required to be accommodated within the shape of the engagement portion of the accessory shoe device. Accordingly, to multipolarize the signal terminal connector, it is envisaged to reduce a pitch between the connection terminals. However, to realize a narrow pitch of the connection terminals, it is necessary to improve the accuracy in positioning the engagement portion of the accessory shoe device and the signal terminal connector for the electronic viewfinder so as to prevent a short circuit between the connection terminals adjacent to each other, which is by no means easy to achieve.